


Love In All The Wrong Places

by sasukewasameme



Series: The Curse Of Beauty Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Incest, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Confusion, Tragedy, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Sasuke and Obito explore their relationship as they try to fix themselves after returning to the Leaf Village to live with Kakashi.SEQUEL TO THE CURSE OF BEAUTY
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: The Curse Of Beauty Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117373
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The Leaf Villagers had different reactions to Sasuke and Obito. Some ran while others gossipped. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto dropped Sasuke off at the hospital before talking to Tsunade. Obito, however, stayed by his side the whole time. Sasuke quickly fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up the next day, Kakashi was leaning against the wall, reading his orange book in the hospital room. Sasuke barely glanced at him before staring at the ceiling. "You and Obito will be living with me." Sasuke looked to his left. Obito was gone. 

Sasuke said nothing but then the silence of the room began to be too loud and he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't yet used to silence. He was used to screams of pain and horror and the sounds of nature. Not the sound of silence. He shifted in the hospital bed and finally sat up. 

He was in a ridiculous hospital gown and sandals. "Where are my clothes?" His voice was too loud in the silent room. "They're at my house. Naruto's getting them for you." Sasuke wanted to scoff. Of course Naruto was getting him his clothes and doing the right thing, regardless of how much Sasuke had hurt him in the past.

Sasuke was not as forgiving. 

Naruto came a few minutes later and Sasuke undressed to put his clothes on. Naruto covered his face. "I don't want to see that." Sasuke couldn't understand. They'd seen each other naked before. What was the difference now? Kakashi seemed to read the question off of Sasuke's face. "you're in a public building. Most people get dressed in the bathroom. Not while others are watching." 

Sasuke hn'ed. He was used to being nude. Nudity for him was usually no longer a sexual thing but rather a show of confidence. Nudity was vulnerability. To be nude in front of your enemies was to mock them and to be nude in front of your allies was to show submission.

And there was always the in-between where he used nudity to make deals or used nudity to enhance the lust of others.

Sasuke knew more ways of using nudity to one's advantage than Kakashi or Naruto would like to know. But his nudity now was because he didn't care about decency. There was currently no advantage coming from it. When he finished getting dressed, he stood and stared at Kakashi until Kakashi spoke.

"Well, I'll show you to my house and let you get comfortable." Sasuke wanted to ask if He was there. If Obito was at the house. But he didn't want to sound interested so he said nothing. He memorized the path to Kakashi's house on the way there and when they got there, he was surprised to see Kakashi lived in a nice, medium-sized house. 

Sasuke never expected to see Kakashi in a house larger than an apartment, let alone an actual house at all. He wondered why Kakashi bought a house of this size when he lived alone. Kakashi opened the door and they stepped inside. The house had a fireplace in the large living room and a smaller kitchen with a nice sized dining room. 

"You and Obito will share a room." Why did they need to share a room when there should be at least three rooms in a house of this size? When Kakashi showed Sasuke around the house, ignoring the bedroom Sasuke and Obito would share, Sasuke saw that every room was spacious and due to the amount of space each room had, there was only room for two bedrooms.

That explained it. Kakashi sacrificed space for bedrooms so that he could have a lot of space for the rest of the house. Then, finally, Kakashi opened the door to the room Sasuke and Obito were going to share. Obito was laying on the bed and Sasuke couldn't tell if he was asleep or if he was just closing his eyes.

He walked into the room and looked around. The room was a decent size but instead of having twin beds, there was one large queen's bed. Did this mean he would have to share a bed with Obito? There was a bag of stuff on the right side of the bed labeled 'Sasuke.' 

"Your teammates brought the bag for you. Of course, it was checked first." Sasuke didn't appreciate that his stuff was checked but it's not like he had anything to hide either. He wondered if his Akatsuki uniform was approved. But that wasn't important right now. What mattered was where his teammates were. 

"And where is my team?" Kakashi leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "They're in the Leaf Village Prison. They're currently being questioned." "And afterwards?" "They'll be free to live here under restrictions." Sasuke walked to the his side of the bed and opened the bag. 

Inside was a picture of him and his team, his Akatsuki uniform, money, and some clothes. "Make yourself comfortable. My house has nothing you can use to harm yourself or others with and everything breakable is easily replaceable so if you decide to have a temper tantrum, you won't be hurting anything or anybody."

A long time ago, Kakashi saying he has temper tantrums would've bothered Sasuke but Sasuke had bigger priorities in life now and bigger priorities meant less pettiness, so he no longer cared. "I'll leave you to it then," Kakashi said and left, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sat on the bed and took his shoes off before taking his shirt off. It was hot in the room and, again, he didn't care for decency so he didn't mind being half naked. He got under the covers and laid there, remembering. After several minutes, he felt the bed shift and Obito turned around to face Sasuke. 

He reached his hand out and touched Sasuke's face delicately, as if it was breakable. Sasuke frowned. The touch hurt his mind. "Why did you hand me to Kabuto?" Obito stroked his face. "I told him he could do whatever he wanted with you when I was done with you. But I'm not done with you yet."

And Sasuke was used to being talked to like he was some pretty object to be used so he wasn't angry at what Obito had said. Not at all. In fact, if he wasn't one to deny his emotions, he'd admit that Obito's words sparked a flutter in his heart. He was wanted still.

Maybe Sasuke liked being used or maybe he was trained by life to be a masochist. Whatever it was, Sasuke let himself soften under Obito's touch. Then, Obito leaned forward and kissed Sasuke softly. They heard footsteps outside the door but neither of them cared to stop.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in, face darkened at the sight of his friend kissing his student. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it yet. He'd need to talk reason into Sasuke. So, for now, he left it alone. "What do you think, Kakashi? Isn't your student beautiful?" 

Kakashi had never seen his student in such a way and he never would. The kid was more like a son to him than anything else and he felt the need to protect his son. But since there was nothing he could do about it for now, he tried not to feel disgusted and put a smile on his face.

"Dinner's ready."

Dinner was good as Kakashi was a good cook. Sasuke and Obito had nothing to do after dinner so they went to their shared room after. They simultaneously had the same idea; to fuck. So, they did. And Sasuke was as loud as he could possibly be. 

Maybe it was his own version of a teen rebellion he never got to have against his father or maybe he was trying to make Kakashi feel jealous. Because the last father figure he had fucked him into the counter while doing experiments and so maybe he wanted Kakashi to do the same. 

He wanted Kakashi to prove himself as a bad, uncaring father. Because he couldn't handle someone seeing him in any way that wasn't sexual. And he could see it in Obito's eyes. He also wanted to make Kakashi jealous, but for his own reasons.

But what Sasuke didn't know was that Orochimaru should've never been a father figure in the first place and Kakashi was not like the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is twice as long as usual so hopefully you enjoy that. :)

Sasuke woke up the next day a bit early and got dressed. He knew Anbu would secretly follow him wherever he went which was why he was allowed to wander the village without someone like Kakashi next to him. He turned around and outside his window stood his hawk. He walked to the window and quietly opened it. His hawk had a letter in his mouth. 

Sasuke took the letter out and unfolded the envelope. 'We're meeting at the barbeque at 12.' At first, Sasuke threw the idea away along with the letter completely. But then he let his eyes wander over Obito who was sleeping and smirked deviously. 

What if he brought Obito with him? They'd probably never invite him to their stupid little meetups again. So Sasuke waited until the sun started to rise and when Obito woke up, he immediately threw today's plans on the man. "Want to come with me to lunch today?" Obito raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "why the sudden interest in going out where there's people around?"

The man knew that Sasuke hated crowds just as much as him. "Naruto invited me and I don't want to go alone." Obito held back a smart remark and got up. "Very well." 

It soon became time to go to the restaurant and Sasuke and Obito left. When they got there, they were met with surprised looks. The looks of surprised quickly turned to friendly smiles as the group of young adults tried to cover their disbelief.

Sasuke and Obito could see right through them though. "I never expected you to hang out with humans so fake." Obito said. Sasuke said nothing and they walked in and sat at their table. Sakura, who didn't quite understand their relationship yet, asked, "so, you two are cousins?" 

"Sasuke is my nephew," Obito said. "Hn," Ino agreed with no effort. They were aware of the wrongness of their relationship. They knew it was shunned upon. But Sasuke's morals were gone and he didn't understand what love was. 

Shikamaru made a face that showed he didn't like it but he didn't want to get in between it either. Most of the others didn't understand the nature of Sasuke's relationship with Obito and so they didn't question it. They simply nodded their heads in understanding becuase they've had Uncles too. 

They understood what it was like to have a safe mentor in life who watched over them. They understood what it was like to have someone who was fun to play with when they were little. They understood what it was like to be reprimanded by their Uncle when doing something wrong.

But Sasuke didn't understand any of those things. The only uncle he remembered was a corpse and the one he had now wasn't a safe mentor who watched over him but rather a mentor who put him in danger. He didn't understand what it was like for his Uncle to play with him in any way that wasn't sexual. 

And he didn't know what it was like to be reprimanded for doing what was wrong. His Uncle pressured him to do wrong things. His Uncle punished him through rough, painful sex. His Uncle didn't truly care about his last Nephew and only other family member. He just wanted to use him.

And so Sasuke glared at each and every one of them, being sure to make his energy feel dangerous and intimidating while he was at it. No one talked for a few minutes after that, scared that Sasuke would start a fight and rampage the whole village. But Sasuke was far from wanting that. His days of wanting to destroy the village were over. 

But they didn't need to know that. In fact, it would be better if they continued thinking he was a threat. That way, they'd keep a fair distance from him. When the food came, Sasuke and Obito barely ate because of how everyone else fought vehemently for the food. The food was gone fast.

When they finished eating, Shikamaru left. Sasuke saw this as a sign that he could go. Naruto tried to get him to stay and Sakura stayed seated quietly, unsure how to interact with him now. When Sasuke got outside, he was met with a smoking Shikamaru.

"Sasuke. Can we talk?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What was there to talk about? But he was already up so he thought he might as well get it over with. He followed Shikamaru into the forest, abandoning Obito for a few minutes. (Although if Obito wanted to find him, he'd be able to within seconds.) 

When Shikamaru stopped and turned around, he had a serious look on his face. "Sasuke. You know you're free now, right? You don't have to do what anyone else tells you anymore. You don't have to be used anymore. So why do you stay with that guy?" Sasuke couldn't think of an answer right away because he himself had never questioned it but now that he'd been asked that, he knew Shikamaru was right.

But something in him didn't want to let go. Didn't want him to leave. And more importantly, why was he even listening to Shikamaru in the first place. He reminded himself that he only talks to those who are close before forcing his feet to turn him around to leave.

Shikamaru grabbed his sleeve. "Wait." Sasuke startled and when he saw a hand going up, he flinched and protected his head with his arms. He was going to hit him! He was certain of it. "Ah, shit," said Shikamaru. The sound of footsteps came and there was a gasp.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Asked Ino's voice. "We were looking all over for you," said Choji. "I put my hand up to see if he was okay and he got scared." Scared. They'd described him as scared. He really messed up. He wasn't supposed to be scared in front of anyone. Especially not foes. 

Somewhere in his mind, he knew that no one was out to hurt him but his body wouldn't stop making him flinch in fear as it bombarded memories of punishments he'd had in the past. Punishments in which he'd rather die than participate in again. 

Shikamaru kneeled down next to him. "Calm down," he said lazily with a hint of worry in his voice. "Tell me what's going on and I can help you." He took Sasuke's hands from his head and held one in his own to help ground him through the sense of touch.

Sasuke looked down and gritted his teeth. He tried to handle it on his own. Tried to lock the memories out of his mind so he could just calm down and get out of his head already but after a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't do this alone.

"They're-" he clenched his fists and dug his nails into Shikamaru's palm, "they're all around me. Raping me. Again and again. And I can't get out." Shikamaru's face turned saddened and Ino started to cry. "Can't get out of where?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Out of Orochimaru's lair. I'm stuck there and I'll never get out. He hyperventilated a little. "But you're not there anymore. You're here, surrounded by forest and people who would never hurt you. You're in the Leaf Village." That was a mistake because Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Or, well, he was actually seeing a corpse. Many corpses. And his brother's saddened face. "Shit. I didn't mean to-" a dangerous, ominous energy filled the forest and a dark figure dropped down. "Sasuke." It was Obito. "Take my hand." Sasuke shakily stretched his arm out and took his Uncle's hand. 

Then, Obito leaned down and took Sasuke's face into his hand before roughly kissing him. Shikamaru took his weapons out. Was he going to hurt him? Ino, to protect Sasuke, aimed her Mind Transfer Jutsu at Obito but he moved the last few miliseconds and the Jutsu hit Sasuke.

And in Sasuke's body, Ino absolutely screamed. She'd never felt such mental anguish in someone's mind before and she'd met many people with bad lives. Memories of Sasuke's awful past hit her one by one and she was watching every horrific moment in Sasuke's life.

But that wasn't the only problem. The other problem was that most people had their good memories thrown into the mix. Where were Sasuke's good memories. She saw memories of him with Obito but surely those weren't good? When she was a fourth of the way through Sasuke's awful memories, she finally heard Shikamaru and Choji. 

"Transfer back. Transfer back!" "Ino!" She could hear the extreme worry in her teammates' voices and she forced herself to connect her mind to Sasuke's body so she could transfer back with the hand sign. And then suddenly, she felt the happiest she'd ever felt in her life and laughed a little. 

Her own mind felt so good compared to Sasuke's that it was almost like she was high.

When Sasuke got back into his own mind from Ino's, all hope he'd ever felt in his life was lost. He needed pain. To ground himself. To remind himself that everything was the same and he was alright. He'd felt so good in Ino's mind that it was like a dream. But Sasuke already knew that good dreams didn't exist so that's how he knew it wasn't real.

He grabbed onto Obito's hand, letting his eyes speak for him as he looked up. He needed Obito to hurt him. Obito moved Sasuke's hair out of his face and pushed him down before laying beside him. Then, he took his hands to Sasuke's neck and squeezed as hard as he could because he knew Sasuke wouldn't forgive him if he went easy.

Ino was completely out of it so Shikamaru and Choji were the only ones there to fight off Obito. "I thought you loved him." Obito said nothing and kept squeezing. Choked sounds made their way out of Sasuke's throat and Obito pulled his head up so he could swallow the noise. 

"Where are Sasuke's Anbu?" Cried out Choji. Shikamaru's eyes widened. That's what had changed. He couldn't feel any eyes on him. Someone must've taken out the Anbu who were watching Sasuke. He looked at Obito. Shit. This was bad. They could die here and no one would be able to save them. 

Then, Obito finally let go of Sasuke's throat and Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. If they didn't have to fight Obito, there was almost no chance that they would die today. But then Obito started to undo his pants. Shikamaru was immediately on edge again. Sasuke whispered something out to Obito and he wasn't sure if it was a word of consent or if it was a word of help. 

Obito started to pull Sasuke's pants down when there was some more footsteps and a whoosh. Behind them appeared Kakashi. "I didn't think you'd be so desperate as to do it in front of others. Unless you're a voyeur." Obito said nothing and started to pump his penis onto Sasuke's stomach. 

Suddenly, Kakashi was right next to the man. "I will not let you rape my student," he said. Obito stopped immediately. "He needs this. Whenever he has flashbacks, this is what he wants." Then, he continued. It was silent after that until he entered Sasuke and thrust into him. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud and Sasuke let out little moans, trying to keep quiet. Choji threw up. "I can't believe it. They're Uncle and Nephew." Kakashi watched for a bit more, making sure Sasuke was okay with this before grabbing Ino and leaving with Shikamaru and Choji.

When they left, Sasuke let out his loud moans. "You've always been a sensitive boy, haven't you?" Asked Obito and Sasuke cried out as an answer. Then, Obito pounded harder and harder into Sasuke before Sasuke shuddered with his whole body and came all over his stomach. 

Obito came soon after and then the collapses on the leaves. Obito licked up Sasuke's stomach beofre they put their pants and underwear back on. "Do you feel better?" Obito asked. Sasuke nodded. He felt fine now. There were no more memories creeping up to try to kill him. 

Obito picked Sasuke up bridal style and teleported home in a flash. 

Ino was doing awful. She was having a very hard time dealing with the memories of Sasuke's that she saw. They made her sick and she felt dirty. For the first time in her life, she thought of suicide. She spaced out and spaced out, trying to comprehend Sasuke's memories. 

Kakashi changed route and took her to the hospital. 

The next day, everyone had come to see her. Even their Senseis. "So, what happened?" Naruto asked when she finally was able to move and speak. Then, he aksked quietly, "what did you see?" Everyone's eyes were on her. It became a silent agreement that all of them wanted to know.

Sasuke, the boy who was a prophesized genius and had the legendary Sharingan. They wanted to know what happened to him. What had happened to Sasuke to make him care so little about sex that he would do it in front of others? Wondered Shikamaru, although he had an idea.

What happened to Sasuke to make him lose his morals so as to have sex with his very own Uncle by blood? Choji thought. Kakashi thought that if he knew some of where Sasuke was coming from, he could help him better. Sakura thought that Sasuke would make the perfect husband when he was fixed but being fixed meant lots of healing and she needed to know what needed to be healed before she could heal him.

Naruto just wanted his best friend to be happy. Hinata was heartbroken by the sadness in Sasuke's eyes and wanted nothing more than for there to be light in those spheres while Kiba wanted Sasuke to stop being an asshole and Shino wanted him to respect bugs.

Rock Lee wanted Sasuke to be healthy in both mind and body while TenTen wanted him do well in life. Everyone had a reason for wanting Sasuke to get better. 

"Okay. I'll start," said Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever want to talk to me, my reddit username is: u/SuicideSBWolfe 
> 
> I, myself, am lonely so I think it would be wonderful to talk to my readers. I check reddit at least once every two days so if you don't get my response right away, know that I'm not ignoring you. I'm probably just stuck in FanFiction land.
> 
> Also, be aware of my age: I'm 18. I don't mind if you're older either. I love speaking to older people. If you're a young teenager, I'm sorry but I probably won't contact you much, if at all. I feel like it's wrong for kids to be hanging out with adults. Not necessarily morally wrong but wrong as in kids should be talking to those of their own age.
> 
> Another thing: I don't reply right away at all. Sometimes, I go days without replying. If this bothers you, I'm probably not your best choice for an internet friendship. 
> 
> Just don't ask for nudes and don't try to blackmail me and we'll be all good. 
> 
> I might delete this later if I get too nervous about openly sharing my reddit username. I'm on Vyvanse and Vyvanse makes me really socially outgoing. Usually, I wouldn't be writing this. Oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know my plans with this story because even though the tags lead to the belief that it's completely fucked up, the truth is that even though it's fucked up, it's not that fucked up. What I mean is that as fucked up as this book is, it'll actually have at least a bittersweet ending (although I'm planning for it to be a happy, bright ending with some small patches of angst to remind us that no realistic story ends in complete, utter happiness. 
> 
> Realistically, no matter how good the life, there's always going to be sadness or depression or PTSD or just some angst hanging around a corner, hiding so that it can catch us when we're most happy to try to ruin things.
> 
> All that said, I hope with all of my heart that you guys are enjoying this story and that life is going well for you.

"At first, Sasuke had to experience horrific experiments and deaths. He's seen someone be cut limb by limb, piece by piece until there was nothing left but their lungs, heart, and head. He's seen pregnant woman beaten to death and he's seen mothers burn their own babies." Ino said.

"Orochimaru didn't start raping Sasuke until a couple of years after he joined him. Orochimaru got tired of raping people whom he considered ugly and wanted someone beautiful. So he moved on to Sasuke. He raped Sasuke every day after the first time and sold him off to rapists as a prostitute to make deals with people afterwards."

Ino looked like she was mixed between wanting to cry and wanting to lose herself in her own mind by spacing out. "Orochimaru didn't care what happened to Sasuke's body because he had plenty of healing Jutsu to heal his body after everything that happened to him. Orochimaru conditioned Sasuke to getting used to the abuse and even started training him like he was a pet."

Ino sniffed and tears began to fall down her face. "There's just so many horrific things that happened to Sasuke and I didn't even see it all. I wish I could get it out of my head..." She started sobbing loudly into her hands. She couldn't believe the horrors the boy she once loved has been through. But she'd seen it herself. It was real. It had happened and there was no going back.

Between sobs, she continued, voice going up and down as she had a hard time controlling her vocal cords, "There's more. Much more. I could go on forever about the horrors he's seen. But I summarized everything the best I could without going into too many details." She didn't want her friends to be traumatized by explaining everything in detail. 

She couldn't save herself from witnessing the most awful things she'd ever seen but if she had the ability to prevent her friends from seeing what she saw, she would. The only thing she was grateful for was the fact that while in Sasuke's mind, she was watching from the side rather than being in specifically in his shoes. She didn't have to experience everything he felt and if she had, she probably would've killed herself there on the spot. 

"Not only that but Sasuke was also tortured horribly. The amount of pain he felt.. I didn't get to feel it myself but I saw in his mind how he changed after experiencing such awful agony. Orochimaru would call this torture part of his experiments. I can't possibly say it all but I feel like I've lived a hundred years after seeing only a fourth of Sasuke's lifetime."

The teams looked disgusted with Orochimaru and upset that this had happened to one of their own. "What about that guy Obito?" Asked Naruto. Ino spaced out a bit more before answering. "He has a very unhealthy relationship with Sasuke." That's all she said much to Naruto's dissatisfaction. 

Tsunade walked in after that and kicked everyone out, needing to work on her some more. 

When Sasuke and Obito made it back to Kakashi's house, there was an Anbu standing there waiting for them. He approached Obito and said, "Uchiha Obito, under orders from the Hokage, you need to come with us." Sasuke held onto Obito's arm, knowing that he might be put in jail if he leaves, meaning that he might not come back.

Obito gave Sasuke a look that said it would be okay and so Sasuke let go of his arm and hesitantly let Obito go with the Anbu. He walked into Kakashi's house and waited. He liked to pretend not to care so as the days unfolded, he continued living. 

But on the inside, he felt like something was missing and he felt unsafe. Sasuke hated change to its very core and with Obito gone, things started to change. The bruises on his body began to heal and his mind started to question his own morals (or lack thereof.) 

He hated it. He started to feel bad for the bad things he'd done in the past and a painful sadness kicked in. He needed pain. He needed to be hurt. To be abused. Without abuse, he was a regular young man with a not so regular past. Without abuse, his past didn't define him and he didn't know how to live without his past defining him.

So, to find some sort of balance within himself, Sasuke cut his wrists with his sword several times every day. He didn't have any particular reason for using his sword of all things to cut himself. It was just a weapon he was used to so he used it. 

On the sixth day, Kakashi started training with Sasuke and his team. It was the first time he'd seen his team in a while. They followed his commands like usual and like usual, Sasuke's word was final, regardless of their (Suigetsu's) small protests meant to save face. 

During training, Sasuke's sleeve slipped. He himself wasn't sure if it was a result of being careless in his actions or if it was a result of genuinely not caring whether someone saw. Either way, Kakashi and his team saw it. His team was used to his little bouts of self-harm. 

Kakashi, however, was anything but used to something as messed up as the mutilation of oneself and later, he needed an explanation. "I needed to hurt," Sasuke said when training was over and Kakashi had asked about his cuts. Kakashi understood almost right away when Sasuke explained everything to him. 

This almost.. angered... Sasuke. How dare he understand him? He wanted no one to understand him. Only those who wished to exact revenge on the world could rightfully understand Sasuke. Only Obito could understand Sasuke. Kakashi took away Sasuke's weapons after that.

Three more admittedly dreadful and long days passed before Obito was back. When Obito was back, Sasuke had a feeling of being complete in his chest. He felt as if he could relax. And his coldness for the world strengthened while he stood by Obito. Becuase all he needed in life was Obito and maybe his team (for extra help.) It was him and Obito against the world again.

While Obito was gone, the Anbu questioned him every day but ultimately, they found no evidence that he killed the Anbu who followed Sasuke. And without evidence, they couldn't charge the man. Still, their judgement system wasn't completely based on evidence being needed to prove one guilty so the Anbu kept a suspicious watch on Obito behind the shadows, even without evidence suggesting they should do so.

The day he came back, Obito planned to fuck Sasuke as if to say he was his and his only, and so Kakashi would get the idea never to miss with Sasuke. But Sasuke's self-harm cuts did not go unnoticed as they stripped down. When Obito asked, he simply replied with, "I couldn't handle it." What he couldn't handle, Obito wasn't sure, but he rightly assumed it had something to do with him being gone. 

While they had sex, Kakashi conveniently didn't show up at all. Sasuke wasn't sure whether to be glad because a part of him didn't want his Sensei to see him fucking a man who was not only twice his age but was also his Uncle or to be annoyed that their message didn't get across due to Kakashi not witnessing Obito's show of dominance over Sasuke.

When they finished, Obito laid next to Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke sat up when Obito laid next to him and reached for his clothes on the ground only to be stopped by Obito's strong, bruising hand. It was a warning. A warning to not do anything unless he was told it was okay to do so. 

And Sasuke was absolutely enamored for Obito all over again. He lacked control in his life so he liked being told what to do. If he was told what to do, he had someone leading him in life, telling him what to do, and ultimately leading to him having some sort of control over his life.

He thought that if he could do everything Obito asked of him, he'd be correctly controlling himself to do the right things. It wasn't the same with Orochimaru, though. When Orochimaru told him what to do, he felt as if the man was controlling him to break in the worst ways possible. When Obito told him what to do, he felt as if he was controlling himself to be the best he could be and that made him feel whole again.

Sasuke felt whole in the way a lake was pure ice with no cracks. He was freezing cold yet strong and untouchable and Obito was the freezing temperatures, helping him stay solid frozen so he'd never crack again. He owed his cold, uncrackable surface to Obito. If it weren't for Obito, he'd be a frozen lake cracked into pieces that would never fit together again. If it weren't for Obito, he'd be a thin layer of ice ready to turn into water.

The world was just Sasuke and Obito. The world hated them because they were both cold but they understood each other and they were the only ones who did. No cold relationship was as synonymous as theirs. No heat could defeat them and no cold could match them. They were in this together and as Obito's freezing wind pushed up against Sasuke's waters, the waters turned to ice and the wind turned icy. 

As Sasuke laid back down on the couch, he felt Obito's cold, threatening presence and soaked it up. It was like a drug to him. Obito cloaked him with his freezing air while Sasuke gave purpose to the air by being something it could wrap itself around. Obito held him in a possessive way rather than a caring way. (Or was possessiveness a type of caring? Sasuke didn't know.)

Orochimaru never held Sasuke like this. He would rape his guts out and then leave him to clean up the mess, crying on the snake's bed. Other times, he would make Sasuke leave the room when he was done with him, with Sasuke trying to quickly drag himself to the door because if he didn't follow what Orochimaru said fast enough, he would be punished.

Obito moved around and sat on his side, elbow pressed into the cushions and head resting on his knuckles. He watched Sasuke as the young adult stared off into space. Sasuke staring off into space was interesting as you wouldn't be able to tell he was staring if not for his eyes unmoving and unblinking.

The easiest way to tell Sasuke was staring off into space was by talking to him. When he was stuck in his head, he never answered no matter what one said. He was just too stuck in his head to even hear what was going on around him. Obito liked to watch while Sasuke's mind was in another universe, cursed to never get over his own past and forced to watch his different awful memories on repeat, reliving everything that made him want to die.

He wondered what horrid memories Sasuke was remembering this time- he stopped himself. Because he knew exactly what Sasuke was remembering. He could see it in his eyes. The betrayal, the hurt, and the violations. He knew he was reliving getting raped when he saw Sasuke's expression. Now, most people wouldn't be able to tell Sasuke's face was set in an expression but Obito knew better. 

Sasuke's expression said many things. First, it said that he'd been raped so many times that the only way he knew to deal with it was by dissociating and staring, unthinking. Second, his eyebrows were furrowed by the slightest if a centimeter. This was Sasuke furrowing his brows in pain but trying to hide it.

Obito knew. He knew how to read Sasuke just as Sasuke knew how to read him. They both thought that their relationship was mutualistic; Obito used Sasuke to feel more control and power in his life while Sasuke used him to keep his demons at bay. But maybe their relationship was more than that. Maybe there was more to it than them just using each other.

Like how Obito wanted to kiss Sasuke, not for control or power, but because he felt something warm in him. Something pleasant that said he wanted to protect Sasuke with his life. Something that said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sasuke and he didn't want to share him.

Sasuke broke out of his dreadful memories and looked over at Obito. And Obito smiled with something almost...warm. And it scared him. He didn't want his ice to melt. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and warmth went to his cheeks. He needed to get beaten for this. He needed to not feel this way.

So he got on his knees and begged. "Please just hit me. I can't take this. I need to be hit." And something about the way Sasuke asked to be abused snapped him out of the newfound warmth and he was hit with dark coldness. He needed to punish Sasuke for cutting himself without his permission.

So, with a loud, and undoubtedly painful, slap to the face, Sasuke fell over. Obito grabbed Sasuke's arm, this time genuinely angry, and twisted it until Sasuke screamed for him to please stop. Obito felt something at the way Sasuke screamed. Was this guilt?

Was he actually feeling guilty about hitting Sasuke? Now he was enraged. What had his nephew done to him to make him feel this way? He started beating Sasuke badly until Sasuke's eyes were almost too swollen to see out of. He only stopped when the feeling of guilt went away and his feelings were completely replaced with the same old freezing cold emotions he usually had.

That was better. Much better. He was back to his old same self again. Sasuke, however, cried tears of anger? Embarassment? Sadness? Obito didn't know. All he knew was it was his duty as Sasuke's Uncle to comfort his nephew and it was also his job to each him a lesson about this.

So, he picked the nude Sasuke up and set him on his own nude lap. Then. He put his hand against Sasuke's face, touching the sensetive bruising skin and Sasuke winced. Obito looked into his nephew's too-pretty eyes. "Be good for me, alright? And I won't have to hurt you like that." 

Sasuke nodded. Orochimaru would never comfort him, nor would he tell him how he can better himself to prevent the beatings from happening again. Sasuke was grateful to Obito. He was such a kind man. But even so, he beat him up more than usual and Sasuke had decided he would never let this happen to him again. His father would've been ashamed to have a son who didn't fight back.

So Sasuke redressed quickly. Obito also dressed. Sasuke didn't start anything until Obito was fully clothed. Then, before Obito could access any weapons, he shouted "Chidori" and ran at the man. This was going to be a hands-on fight; no weapons allowed.

But Obito was much more skilled than Sasuke. Obito ran out of the house, not liking the lack of space he had to work with, and Sasuke followed. Of all the times for Kakashi to come, this was one of the worst times possible. Not only that but he was walking with the other members of Team 7 and the other teams and their Senseis as well. 

Nervous anticipation settled into the air. No one was sure if they should stop Obito and Sasuke because on one hand, Sasuke might be defending himself but on the other hand, the fight was technically legal as long as they didn't use their most powerful Jutsus which meant that they should just stay out if it and carry on as they rightfully fought each other.

Sasuke knew his pride was on the line which meant he had to win this fight, even if he was weaker than Obito. He tried his hardest, running at Obito only to end up dodging instead of hitting because Obito's attacks came too fast. At the end, he grew tired out and without being able to use any of his special techniques for fear of being jailed, he had no real way to fight.

He didn't know why he was so weak today, other than the fact that Obito had just beaten him up not that long ago. He dodged and dodged as he thought of a way to end this fight without shaming his whole clan. This man, Obito; the one that no one successfully defeated in the fields. The one that could've ended the war with the bad side winning. The man that no one could charge with murder because he was so good that he didn't leave evidence behind. 

This man was undefeatable and Sasuke had to accept that. No one powerful Shinobi could defeat him. No two powerful Shinobi could defeat him. So how could Sasuke, a very powerful Shinobi but again, only one person, defeat this man? He couldn't.

At first, Sasuke refused to accept it. But as he grew tired and it became increasingly hard to see through his swollen eyes, he knew he had no choice. He should've been proud of himself for holding off against possibly the strongest man currently alive but he feared the aftermath of his loss and he didn't look forward to his pride being torn apart painfully.

So there Sasuke was: standing there suddenly and accepting his punishment. Obito stopped and let out a deep chuckle. He stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's painful arm. Then, like earlier, he twisted it. "Stop!" Screamed Sakura. But this time, instead of letting it go, he made it snap. 

Sasuke felt his bone go out of place and extreme pain. He cried earlier but he refused to do that this time. He was going to accept his punishment like an Uchiha. Obito then grabbed Sasuke's other arm and twisted. Sasuke couldn't help the nervous dread as he waited for his other arm to break. 

And it did, too, break. Kakashi stepped forward. "That's enough. I won't let you hurt my student any further." Obito said nothing and kept his eyes on Sasuke. "This is your punishment for attempting to fight me. You will no longer be able to defend yourself for several days."

And that was it. That was the biggest dread Sasuke was worried about. Now Sasuke could do nothing to protect himself in any way and he would have to completely rely on Obito until his arms healed after being set. This was what Obito wanted. He wanted for him to be weak and dependant on him. 

Sasuke looked down and spaced out a little bit, dissociating. The pain was a lot but certainly not the most painful thing he'd gone through either. He looked at his right arm. It was bent out of shape and looked completely unnatural. He was reminded of a time in which he saw a child's bone sticking out of her arm.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and he didn't miss the glares Obito got from the group of Ninja. He knew exactly what they would say if he questioned it. "You're still one of us and we help each other." So he didn't question it at all, choosing to instead let Sakura move his bent, broken arm around until it was back in place. 

And then she wrapped it in a gentle medical wrap. She did the same to Sasuke's other arm and if he was being honest, Sakura putting his arms back in place was just as painful as the breaking of the arms. Or even worse. He couldn't stand it. The looks. The looks that everyone gave him. Looks that said they were disappointed in him.

Sasuke had more triggers than he could count but one of the main triggers he had was when people became disappointed with him or, on occasions, with other people. It reminded him that his dad never truly loved him because he was a disappointment and if his own dad didn't love him, how did he expect anyone else to?

He looked down, feeling completely drained of all of his adrenaline from the fight. He couldn't stand the disappointment on the faces of his former friends and felt as if they hated him for being a failure just like his father had. The second Sakura finished, he walked back home, slamming the door shut by kicking his feet against it for dramatic effect. 

Sasuke was rarely a drama queen but he wanted everyone to know how pissed off he was. Inside Kakashi's house, he walked to the room he shared with Obito but the door was closed and so he had to (impatiently) wait for Obito to come open the door for him. Obito came soon after and when he opened the door, they walked into their room. 

Sasuke headed in the direction of his bed, wanting to sleep the pain away, but Obito grabbed him and made him sit on his bed instead. There were no spoken complaints. Sasuke was miserable.

He'd forgiven Obito for beating him earlier and didn't blame him. Sasuke had said to hit him, after all and although Obito wasn't that dumb, he decided to give him a free pass just this once. But he did, however, blame Obito for attacking him after Sasuke decided to stand up for himself after the beating. Because hitting and attacking are completely different things. He would never forgive Obito for breaking his arms.

Or at least, he thought.

Sasuke fell asleep in Obito's arms, the pain making him more tired than usual as his body tried to heal all of the damage done to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke fought Obito after he beat him because he was feeling particularly triggered from having gotten beat. Since he's never had the ability to fight back after getting beat, he wanted to use the fact that Obito would let him fight him to his advantage and take control for once after being beaten.


End file.
